


Drabble: The Emperor's Most Trusted Advisor.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: ...in bed, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I employ people as advisors, I will occasionally listen to their advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Emperor's Most Trusted Advisor.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Piotr/Ezar, When I employ people as advisors, I will occasionally listen to their advice._

"Shove over," Piotr orders, pushing at him insistently.

Ezar refuses to move. "I haven't died and made you Emperor, Vorkosigan."

Piotr snorts. Ezar can just imagine all of the things Piotr wishes he could say to that. "You could stand to listen to your advisors occasionally," Piotr eventually decides on. Because it's not as if the bed is so small they have to huddle together to even fit on it. This is the Residence. This bed could house an orgy. It likely has.

"Listen, yes," Ezar says, putting his other leg over Piotr, too, just to be obnoxious. "Obey, no."


End file.
